The present invention relates to support poles mounted floor to ceiling and secured therebetween by tension. These tension poles, as they have been called, are held between a floor and ceiling and have a variety of uses, including but not limited to, providing a means for support, often for temporary purposes, for horizontal poles at trade shows and exhibitions, lighting fixtures in homes or offices, and for display purposes in department or retail stores. The present invention relates to a new tension pole which quickly, easily and securely is erected and firmly supported between floor and ceiling.